


No Steggy allowed in this tavern

by Phillipe363



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: In the 1940's Steve and Natasha with other Howling Commandos are at a bar relaxing when an angry, jealous Peggy comes up and proceeds to get a telling off for why Steve and her do not belong together as one of the more toxic couples of the MCU.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Logan (X-Men) & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Natasha Romanov, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	No Steggy allowed in this tavern

**Hello everybody**

**So, a new MCU-focused fic this time with a focus on Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanova who I like together on reasons of a close friendship due to various things in common with the actors having good chemistry.**

**Frankly make a lot more sense than the Natasha/Bruce Banner which makes no sense, or the toxic Steve/Peggy Carter which is one of the worst MCU relationships. Besides Wanda Maximoff /Vision which to sum it up, he is too controlling of Wanda to a creepy abusive extent.**

**Like in Captain America the First Avenger film Peggy shoots at Steve in jealous anger when seeing him get kissed by another woman. Two problems here is Peggy and Steve are not dating. The second is regardless that is abuse as Peggy intended to hurt Steve.**

**However, like Barry Allen/Iris West on Flash TV show or even worse Rey/Kylo Ren for those toxic, abusive romances you know pairing Rey with the guy who mind raped her in The Force Awakens or Iris who constantly insults Barry, shows him no respect, is selfish, doesn't care that Eobard wrecked Barry's life by killing his mother, framing his father, etc.**

**Only the writers brush this under the rug as normal, and even worse the Steve/Peggy fanbase or Steggy (sounds like a bad infection) defends this.**

**The Steggy fans like Barry/Iris or Reylo are vile towards anybody who dislikes Peggy or the Steggy romance for attacks, cyberbullying, or death threats. The actress who plays Peggy is no better than the one who plays Iris having encouraged her fanbase to keep doing this disgusting behavior or even attack a fellow costar.**

**No not even get me started on the utter bullcrap, as bad as Han Solo's character regression if not worse in Endgame by sending Steve back in the past to live with Peggy. Completely undoing his whole character development for moving on from the past, and even worse by not having Steve give a crap about getting Bucky out of Hydra, slowing, or stopping Hydra from infecting SHIELD, etc.**

**So yeah, if you're a fan of one or all of pairings/characters I just trashed then leave now. You complain like a spoiled tantrum-throwing brat that is one you.**

**As of the moment, nothing more to add so let's get on with the show**

* * *

Bar in Europe during the 1940's during the nighttime

Natasha Romanova wearing a strapless black dress that stops shortly below her knees, with a split down one side of her left leg and high heels is talking to Steve Rogers wearing his military dress uniform. Steve is telling his girlfriend about a new teammate in the Howling Commandos goes by Logan Howlett and code-named Wolverine who, Steve thinks Logan can heal from any injury. During this entire time, Natasha is smiling for enjoying spending time with a man she's already starting to fall in love with, and knows he returns the same.

Only glancing over Steve and Natasha see Peggy Carter in a red dress walking over and having an ever-present scowl on her face, seemingly something that has become normal for Peggy recently.

"The band is going to play a new song, care to dance Captain?" Peggy asks.

"Perhaps another time mam, I'm currently in the middle of a conversation" Steve replies nicely.

"But this is my favorite song," Peggy says slightly annoyed.

Rolling her eyes then meeting the woman's "These attempts to get Steve's attention all because he's actually moved past his infatuation is quite pathetic. Besides it's not like you ever actually cared to be straight, you just give him grief or only notice when it's not you he's looking at Ms. Carter" Natasha replies casually.

"What? That's not true, your just jealous" Peggy says.

"Of you? You have nothing I want to be jealous of" Natasha says lightly grinning as the idea is rather amusing.

"Agent Carter, do you think I would want to date a woman who tried to kill me?" Steve asks pointily.

Looking confused "I tried to do what? Steve, I've never tried to hurt you" Peggy says.

"What was shooting at my shield Howard made then? You saw me getting kissed by another woman, got jealous, and decided shooting me was a proper reaction. First, we were not dating so you have no right for jealously, and second what if that shield didn't stop the bullets with instead, they hit me? Or bounced off and got somebody else killed" Steve replies steadily "For a relationship that is known as abuse. No different than how my father treated my mother."

"I wouldn't hurt yourself trying to cause a scene, Agent Carter. I would very much appreciate it if you would leave us instead of trying to pursue this pointless conversation" Natasha says calmly as if threatening a person is as simple talk about weather. Of course, for her it is.

Suddenly two other men appear beside the three of them, one is Bucky Barnes in his dress uniform and the other is a scruffy-looking man with sideburns known as Logan in similar clothes.

"Please leave. You have hurt my brother with your stupid games on only desiring him when he had his eye on somebody else and nearly killed him, I tolerate you on missions. And you wouldn't be the first bully I've taken on for his sake" Bucky says coldly "Far as I'm concerned mam that means Natasha, even though neither need it, are under my protection too."

"I'd listen to them Darlin" Logan adds gruffly.

Glaring at them "This is not over" Peggy says unhappily.

Turning around Peggy Carter walks off briskly to elsewhere in the tavern. After a moment Steve, Natasha, Logan, and Bucky begin having a conversation once more over a recent mission helped free prisoners from a death camp, including a kid named Erik Lehnsherr, and onto happier topics such as the latest John Wayne film.

The rest of the night passed without any issue from Peggy Carter.

* * *

A couple of years later when Steve Rogers went into the ice he was not alone as Natasha was alongside him. Multiple years later both were pulled out of the ice by SHIELD. Thankfully, Natasha survived due to her minor enhancements done with as a child in the Red Room by the Russian's version of a super-soldier formula.

Likewise, Steve and Natasha were reunited with Logan who was a part-time member of the new Avengers Initiative.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot and please leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Yes, since I don't have studio rights to worry about, I am using Wolverine played obviously by Hugh Jackman.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
